Forbidden Fruit
by jellyflame
Summary: A one-shot for Swan Queen Week, day 4 Student/Teacher AU


Hey, this is just a one-shot for Swan Queen week. I'm really sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it. Characters aren't mine etc…

Emma was shaken out of her reverie by the beeping of a phone and glared around trying to discover the perpetrator that had broken the quiet serenity of the art gallery before blushing furiously as she realised that it was her own. Searching desperately for the elusive phone at the bottom of her bag she quietly cursed her own stupidity at forgetting to turn it on vibrate. By the time she managed to fish it out the caller was trying for a second time.

'Hey Rubes..yeah I know I'm late..I know but look I can't talk I'm in the gallery..yeah I know I know..look you all go on without me I won't be too long..I promise, see you later'.

She didn't hear the footsteps behind her as she finally set her phone on vibrate and placed it back into her bag and so was startled when a voice spoke right beside her.

'It's so easy to lose track of time here isn't' it?'

Emma glanced across to see who was talking to her and couldn't contain the look of mingled surprise and pleasure that crossed her face at identifying the woman as the beautiful brunette who she had seen here often recently but had always been too scared to approach. _Be cool Swan you've got this, she's finally talking to you do not mess this up_ she chided herself whilst faking a calm she did not feel.

'Yeah, it's one of the reasons I love it so much here.'

'Art is a beautiful way to loose oneself. I'm Regina by the way, Regina Mills.'

Emma took the extended hand and felt a shiver of warmth course through her as the soft hand enclosed hers.

'Emma Swan.' Regretfully she let go of Regina's hand and cast around desperately for something, anything, to say in order to prolong the conversation. 'So do you live locally, I've seen you here a few times but I've never see you in the village?'

'I moved into a cottage on the edge of Storybrooke a few weeks ago, I'm starting a new job here.'

Emma was about to ask where she would be working when the elderly curator let out a pointed cough, reminding them that silence was preferred in the gallery.

'Sorry' Emma muttered sheepishly whilst Regina shot the woman an annoyed glare.

'Do you want to carry this on, go for a drink or something?' Emma asked, whispering this time. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wished she could take them back. Why would this beautiful older woman want to go for a drink with her, plain Emma Swan who was still in school for fuck sake! But to her surprise Regina smiled at her and nodded, pointing towards the door as she did so. Emma grinned back and followed her out of the gallery and into the dark night.

'So, where do you want to go?' Emma asked.

'I don't mind, perhaps you know of somewhere I can get a coffee as I really shouldn't be drinking tonight?'

'We could go to Granny's if you'd like?'

'Is that the diner on the high street? I've never been in but it looks pleasant enough from the outside.'

'Yeah that's the one and it isn't' too far from here.'

They began to walk towards the high street when Regina stopped and turned to Emma. 'Wait don't you need to be somewhere, you told the person on the phone you wouldn't be long?'

'Damn I completely forgot!' Emma's stomach sank as she remembered that she was supposed to be going over to Neal's house. His father was out of town for work and he was having a party to celebrate the last night of summer and freedom before returning to school the next morning. But any eagerness she had felt about attending evaporated as she realised that going would mean leaving Regina after weeks of trying to work up the courage to talk to her. Could she really pass up this opportunity? No a loud voice in her head answered emphatically. They would understand if she couldn't' make it she reasoned, well Ruby would. 'Yeah but I can just text them and say I'm not coming, I wasn't too keen on going anyway.'

'If you're sure?'

'I am, besides we're nearly there now.'

When they reached the diner Regina went to use the bathroom as Emma collected their order; a black coffee for Regina and a hot chocolate with cinnamon for her. Regretfully she held back on the whipped cream as she wanted to seem a little more mature next to the sophisticated Regina who had to be somewhere in her early twenties. Hopefully the question of her age and occupation would not come up tonight. It wasn't lying Emma told herself just leaving something out and after all she was almost eighteen and she knew she looked older, especially tonight as she had worn more make-up for the party. Besides it was just giving Regina a chance to get to know her before judging her by her age.

She took a seat in a booth in the back of the diner and fiddled with her spoon as she waited for Regina and tried to steady her rapidly growing nerves. It finally hit her that she was on what could almost be described as a date with a gorgeous woman. What if she ruined it? What if Regina got bored of her as so many others had done in her life? By the time Regina returned and thanked her for the coffee Emma was almost ready to bolt but then the older woman smiled at her and the nervous butterflies were replaced with a completely different and not at all unpleasant set.

'I don't think that curator will want us back for a while, especially with my phone going off.'

Regina laughed, 'No you're right. Although I must say I hate the fact that people feel that silence should be enforced in a gallery after all shouldn't art inspire communication? I think that discussion should be encouraged; it helps bring the art to life. I'm actually thinking of holding a few seminars there in the next few months if you'd like to attend.'

'I'd love to. So what's your favourite piece on display there at the moment?'

Regina launched into an enthusiastic description of her favourite piece and the two spent the rest of the time discussing art, delighting in the other's passion and company. In that way two hours flew by before Regina glanced at her watch and said that regretfully she should be heading home as she had an early start in the morning. They exited the diner together and Emma stuffed her hands into her pocket, again feeling a little awkward. Should she ask Regina for her number or try and arrange another meeting? Hell she wanted to but what if Regina didn't? But Regina saved her from having to make a decision.

'I've had a nice evening tonight, perhaps you'd be willing to meet me again sometime and I could run one of the seminar plans by you before presenting them to the gallery?'

'Yeah of course that would be great.' Emma beamed. Regina wanted to see her again. Okay maybe it was to help her plan a seminar but who cared as it had to mean that she at least liked her company a little bit.

Regina once again extended her hand and Emma took it.

'Good night Regina'.

Regina was close now and her eyes gazed into Emma's, their hands still connected. Emma's eyes darted down to a pair of luscious red lips and almost unconsciously she leaned forwards and placed her lips gently on Regina's. For a second Regina froze and Emma worried that she had done the wrong thing but then Regina was kissing her back and all fear was replaced by joy. Kissing her was like nothing Emma had ever felt before; it was soft yet passionate and so completely right. Kissing Neal was comfortable but this was a fire and happiness that made Emma feel almost dizzy. Eventually they pulled away slowly to regain their breaths and Regina whispered 'Good night Emma' before extracting her hand, giving Emma one last smile and walking away. Emma was left staring after her, unable to believe the turn that her night had taken nor the overwhelming emotions coursing through her and setting everything ablaze. She felt more alive than she had ever done so before as she raised her hands to her tingling lips. Dazedly, she shook herself and headed home.

That night the kiss played on a loop in Emma's mind and although her eyes were heavy with tiredness when her alarm went off at 8am she got up and went about her morning routine with a smile on her face.

'Emma are you okay?' a dishevelled David asked her as he made his coffee.

'Yeah I'm fine why?'

'It's just that you're grinning like a fool at half eight in the morning…a school morning..a morning you've been complaining about for the past two weeks. It's more than a little creepy.'

'Maybe I'm just trying to be excited about learning like Mary Margret's always telling me to be.' She replied cheerily as she spooned the last of her cereal into her mouth, shoved the bowl into the sink and grabbed her backpack on the way to the door. 'Tell MM I'm getting the bus in today will you I want to see Ruby before we get to school and have a nice day at the station, see you later.'

David mumbled a farewell, his head still buried in his mug of coffee and Emma headed to the bus-stop where a hung-over and annoyed Ruby was waiting for her and demanding to know where she had been the previous night. However by the time they had arrived at the school and Emma had apologised and explained what had happened Ruby was gleefully reassuring Emma that she had always known that she was a bit gay and congratulating her on her success.

The girls filed into the assembly room behind the other students and took their usual place in the back of the room, Emma still gushing about how much better the kissing had been than with Neal and Ruby was still trying to extract a name from her. They finally fell silent and directed their attention towards the stage when the principle Mrs Ghorm stepped up to the lectern and began her usual boring beginning of the year speech about how glad she was to see them all back and how she hoped that this year would be another successful year for Storybrooke High.

But Emma barely heard a word because all her attention was taken by the woman sitting behind Mrs Ghorm on the stage. It was Regina. Her eyes dark brown eyes were fixed on the principle and she was sitting in the line with the other teachers, only a few seats down from Mary Margaret. Emma couldn't' believe her eyes. True she knew that Regina was older than her and that she had found a job in Storybrooke but never had Emma imagined that it would be a job as a teacher at her school. Her heart was pounding and she felt sick. Regina would never want to see her again now, not in the way she wanted anyway. And what would she say when she saw Emma and found out that she was still in school? Emma watched in horror as Regina inclined her head and smiled as Mrs Ghorm announced her as the new art teacher.

'Emma what is it, you look like you're about to throw up?' Ruby asked in concern noticing her friend's sudden pallor.

'Nothing' Emma muttered. 'Going toilet.'

Ducking out of the assembly room so as not to be seen she made her way shakily to the girls' bathroom and locked herself in one of the cubicles. She couldn't believe it! What on earth was she going to do? Regina would surely hate her after finding out. And what if she told someone? Of course Emma hadn't known that Regina was a teacher but still could she get into trouble for what she'd done? What if Mary Margaret found out and was so furious that she sent her back to the care-home?

'Emma are you in here?' Ruby's concerned voice cut through Emma's panicking.

'In here Rubes.'

'What's going on Emma?'

Slowly Emma took a deep calming breath and opened the cubicle door. 'I'm okay, just felt a little sick that's all but I'm better now.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, honestly I'll be fine.'

'Wait Emma you're not pregnant are you?' Ruby asked scandalized.

The question broke Emma from her stupor and she burst out laughing. 'What from getting to second base with Neal in the back of his car? Uh not sure if you missed sex ed Rubes but I think it takes a little more than that.'

'Okay, okay just checking that you hadn't forgotten to tell me something. But seriously are you going to be okay you looked really ill in assembly.'

The reminder of why Emma was feeling sick in the first place sobered Emma up and she stopped laughing but forcefully quelled the panic that was trying to return. Mary Margret and David loved her, she had finally found a home with them and they would not throw her out - she was almost sure of it. She would just have to face the situation and so reassuring Ruby again that she was fine Emma decided to go and see Regina during break so that she at least got a chance to explain and apologise before things got out of hand.

The girls headed off to their first period Music lesson and Emma spent the hour planning what she would say to Regina. As soon as the bell rang to signal the beginning of break she told Ruby that she would catch up with her later and with mounting trepidation made her way to the art room. When Emma arrived students were beginning to leave and she waited until the last had left before entering herself. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Regina who was carrying supplies into the store-room. She looked beautiful in a tight yet professional black pencil skirt, white blouse and heels which elongated her shapely legs. Emma followed her to the small store-room and hesitated for a second before knocking on the door.

Regina leaped and dropped one of the paintbrushes in surprise as she turned to see who was there. A look of confusion crossed her face as she saw Emma but turned quickly to one of fear as she took in her Storybrooke High uniform and put two and two together.

'Hi' Emma said sheepishly.

'Emma what the hell is this? Why are you wearing that? Please, please don't tell me that you're a student here?'

'I.. look Regina I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to be teaching here. If I did I never would have you know kissed you or anything I promise..I just wanted to come and..' Emma's ramblings were cut short by Regina's glare. The older woman ushered her into the storeroom with her and closed the door. Emma remained silent as she watched Regina who had now began pacing back and forth but as the minutes dragged by Emma felt that she should try and apologise again. 'Look Regina..'

Regina turned, stalked towards her and cut across her attempted apology. 'It is Miss Mills to you from now on. I can't believe that you didn't' tell me that you were a student. I could lose my job because of you do you understand that? It you breath a word of this to anyone you will regret it I can promise you that. Today is the first time we met, do you understand me?' She was panting with rage and Emma would have been scared if she hadn't seen the look of true fear in Regina's eyes.

'I understand and I won't tell anyone, I wouldn't do that to you. I promise.'

Regina's eyes softened a little at her words and the sincerity shining in Emma's beautiful sea-green eyes. 'Thank you.' They were close now and it would be so easy for Emma to lean forward and kiss her again. Regina too seemed to notice for her tongue darted forwards and moistened her lips. 'I should get going; I need to introduce myself to the other teachers properly. Mrs Ghorm seems to feel that _mingling_ is necessary.' But neither moved as the tension between them mounted. Emma's heart was hammering in her chest and she tried to fight down her lust. She would not be the one to make the first move, not this time when there was so much at risk.

She could see her own conflicting emotions mirrored in Regina's eyes and almost saw her force her walls back up as she took a step backwards.

'Emma I'm sorry for shouting at you but I need this job, without it..well suffice to say I need it.'

'I understand. At least you can still teach me about art though right?' Emma smiled weakly, trying to lighten the mood despite the pain blooming in her chest.

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Emma and soon Christmas was upon them. Her eighteenth birthday had come and gone, Mary Margret had persuaded her to begin looking at collages and between school, foot-ball practice and seeing her friends she had been keeping busy but nothing she did could distract her from constantly dwelling on Regina, or Ms Mills as she was now forced to call her. Emma looked forward to art class and despite keeping her hands to herself her mind and eyes were free to wander. She spent many an art class admiring the way Regina's tight skirts displayed one of her finer assets; skirts that Mary Margaret muttered darkly about at home while Emma fervently thanked whatever God was out there for their existence. Sometimes her mind took her beyond looking and she dreamed about what it would feel like to take Regina on her desk and make her scream Emma's name in pleasure. But she made up her for her distraction during class at home by spending hours on every drawing or painting not only relishing in the tasks but also hoping to please Regina and to earn her praise. Regina was a harsh critic but she was never cruel or put Emma down as other's had and under her guidance her art skills were developing at a pace that even Regina was pleased with.

Regina had been especially impressed with the abstract painting that Emma had presented during the last lesson of term earlier that afternoon. She had painted it with their kiss in mind and named it passion. A few weeks ago she was sure that Regina would have scolded her but as the weeks had progressed and Emma hadn't made any move to kiss Regina again the teacher had become more relaxed in her presence and sometimes when they were discussing Emma's work it felt as though the rest of the world disappeared and it was just the two of them. Although of course it never was because the rest of the class was always present and Emma suspected that Regina was making a point of not being alone with her.

'Hey dreamy are you coming tonight or what?'

'Hmmm what?' Emma was distracted from relieving the afternoon's lesson by a prod in her stomach.

'I said are you coming tonight?' Ruby repeated rolling her eyes. 'Or are you going to spend it dreaming about the mysterious brunette. Oh and by the way I'm still not buying the "she moved out of town" excuse, either she dumped your ass or you made her up.'

'Whatever, yeah of course I'm coming tonight. Is Belle coming?'

'I don't know' Ruby replied, feigning nonchalance. 'Text her and ask'.

'No I'm good, if she comes she comes'

'Well yeah I suppose…but I mean you should probably check.'

'If I didn't know better I'd think you wanted to know if she was coming yourself' Emma teased and laughed as Ruby spluttered her denial. 'Come on Rubes you follow her around like a little puppy whenever you're with her it isn't hard to see that you like her. And if it makes you happy I'll text her.'

'Thanks' Ruby grinned sheepishly at her. 'Go on then'.

'Okay, okay doing it' Emma reached into her bag and commenced the usual search for her phone at the bottom of her bag where it would inevitably have fallen. 'Ugh it's not here' Emma groaned in frustration.

'Emma this isn't funny'.

'No I'm serious it's not here, I must have left it somewhere.'

'Well when did you last have it?'

Emma scoured her mind 'Ummm it was when I read Mary Margret's text asking me if it was okay if I took the bus home tonight because she's going food shopping.'

'And where were you then?'

'I was in…damn I was in art class' Emma sighed. 'Now I'll have to wait until next term to get it.'

'Ems the school won't be closed yet the bus hasn't even left. Run in now and you might even get back before the bus leaves. I'll come with you.'

'No it's okay, I'll go. There's no point in two of us having to walk home if I do miss the bus and you have to get the place ready for tonight.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah honest, I'll text you if I get it and I promise to text Belle too.'

'You're the best'

'I know, I know, right better go.'

As Emma walked through the school she marvelled at how large it seemed when it was empty. It seemed that tonight all teachers and students had left immediately, probably eager to get home to their families and begin celebrating the holiday. The only other person Emma saw as she made her way towards the art room was the cleaner who shot Emma an annoyed glare as she walked over the mopped floor. Finally she was in the art corridor and she realised with a start that if Regina was still there it would be the first time she and Regina had been alone together for months. A small part of her hoped that she had already left but a larger, and infinitely more selfish, part of her hoped that she was still there as she pushed open the already ajar door of the art room. Her heart leaped as she saw that Regina was still there and was busy placing a picture up on the wall. Under her guidance the walls of the room had been transformed for a bland white to a colourful mirage of her pupils' paintings and drawings. The painting that she was now trying to tack to the wall was Emma's abstract painting and she felt a glow of pride as she watched Regina struggling on her tip toes to tack the top corner to the wall. Silently Emma moved up behind her and placed her hand over Regina's, helping her push the corner into place. Regina gasped in surprise at the intrusion and whipped her hand backwards. The outraged complaint that was no doubt about to explode died on her lips as she saw that it was Emma.

'Emma, what are you doing here?'

'I left my phone here, sorry.' She explained but made no move to fetch it. Suddenly she was overcome by Regina's proximity and her careful control was slipping.

'Oh' Regina replied not taking her eyes from Emma's.

'You like it then' Emma gestured to her painting.

'As I told you earlier, it's beautiful and very aptly named. You're art skills truly are developing wonderfully'.

'Do you know what I was thinking about when I drew it?'

'Emma' Regina warned but even to her own ears it sounded half-hearted and she remained trapped between Emma and the wall.

'I was thinking about out kiss.' Emma took a daring step forward so that the space between them was almost non-existent. Leaning forwards she placed her mouth next to Regina's ear and whispered 'Do you remember it?'

Regina knew that she should push Emma away and reprimand her for her inappropriate behaviour. As if it wasn't bad enough that Emma was her pupil, her mother's upbringing and Daniel's betrayal had taught her that affection was a weakness she could not afford. But as the feel of Emma's hot breath against her ear and the wonderful scent of Vanilla invaded her senses all her carefully constructed walls seemed to crumble and she whispered back 'How could I forget it? I have barley been able to think about anything else'.

It was all the invitation Emma needed and both women moaned in pleasure as she moved her lips from Regina's ear to her mouth. For a moment they simply revelled in the feeling that they had both been craving so desperately and then Emma's tongue was in Regina' mouth and her body was pushing into her. But as Emma's hand wandered to the line of Regina's skirt and began tugging her shirt out Regina pulled back. 'Wait' she panted breathlessly. For a few seconds she teetered on the edge of a precipice, should she pull away or give in? But the decision was made for her as Emma pushed her leg in-between her own and she let herself fall. Any semblance of control she had regained fled as she gasped in pleasure and said 'Wait, we should lock the door'. She pulled Emma into another searing kiss before pushing her gently away and walking towards the door. Glancing quickly up and down the corridor to confirm it was empty she closed the door and locked it, ensuring their privacy.

Emma watched her and tried to control the nerves that were now mingling with her lust. It wasn't that she didn't want to continue it was just that she hadn't lied to Ruby, second base with Neal really was as far as she had gone. But then Regina's lips were back on hers their wonderful softness consumed her thoughts. Emma's hand resumed its previous search and this time Regina allowed her to tug her shirt out of the skirt and explore Regina's voluptuous breasts. Experimentally she tweaked a nipple though the fabric and grinned as Regina moaned loudly. Without breaking the kiss Emma backed them towards the front of the classroom until Regina's legs hit the back of the desk. Seemingly understanding Emma's wishes Regina pulled herself onto it.

Regina's skirt bunched around her legs as she wrapped them around Emma and her breathing became shallow as Emma moved her ministration to her neck, deliciously biting down on her pulse point. Spurred on by Regina's sighs Emma let her hand drift downwards and cup Regina's sex. She groaned in delight into Regina's neck as she felt the heat and wetness on her fingers. She could not believe that she was making Regina feel like this. The unbelievably gorgeous teacher wanted her and if Emma had ever had doubt Regina's breathy plea chased it from Emma's mind. 'Please Emma…I need to feel you..inside.' Pushing Regina's lace panties aside she circled Regina's clit hoping that it was the right thing to do. The bucking of Regina's hips told her that it was and she moved her fingers downwards feeling the wetness there. She spread it gently before inserting a finger without warning. She looked up with worry as Regina gasped but the look of pure pleasure on her face and her jet black eyes that were burning with desire told Emma that it was pleasure that had elicited the gasp. Encouraged Emma entered a second finger and began to move them in and out of the wonderful heat that was clasping against them, drawing them in deeper. As she increased the pace her lips found Regina's once more and the searing force of the passion drew Emma's breath away. As she twisted her fingers Regina's hips began bucking wildly as she tried to match the punishing pace that Emma was setting. When Emma flicked her thumb over her clit it was too much for Regina to take and the climax ripped through her and she screamed Emma's name. Emma had never felt as powerful as she did in that moment knowing that it was her causing Regina to experience such pleasure. But it was more than just the sensation of power, it felt right - as if this was where she belonged. What's more, Emma thought, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. To see Regina come undone at her hands, to see her in this most vulnerable and intimate moment was a gift she had never thought she deserved. This was true art, true beauty. Gently she withdrew her fingers and brought them to her lips, savouring the taste that was Regina.

'Emma' Regina repeated breathless and gazing at Emma with a fierce passion before kissing her gently. 'Thank you'

'What for?'

Regina turned her head away now and avoided Emma's gaze as she whispered, 'For reminding me what it is to feel alive'. Emma cupped Regina's chin and forced her to look at her.

'Hey it's okay, it was my pleasure. Trust me' Emma added smiling.

Regina let out a shaky laugh and pulled her in again for another kiss as she wondered how on earth she would ever be able to refuse the forbidden fruit again now that she had tasted its sweetness.


End file.
